inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
War orphans
War_orphans.png|The orphans in the anime. War orphans (manga).png|The orphans in the manga. The 'War orphans ' are children whose parents were killed in the war and were taken care of by Suikotsu. Kikyō, who visited Suikotsu, befriended them as well. Among the children was a girl named Chiyo, and a boy named Yūta. History After the revival of the Shichinintai, Suikotsu settled down in a house on the outskirts of a village near Mount Hakurei. He became the village's resident doctor and decided to care for all of the children in the region that had nor family. They would help him treat his patients. The miko Kikyō arrived at his house after detecting the presence of Suikotsu's Shikon Jewel shard. Suikotsu told her that he took in all the children who lost their parents. She decided to stay for a several days in order to better understand why Suikotsu's jewel shard was untainted. Suikotsu left his home to pick herbs with Yūta and Chiyo. They were soon approached by Inuyasha and his friends. Inuyasha accused Suikotsu of being a member of the Shichinintai due to his body smelling of graveyard soil and corpses. Suikotsu was unsure of what was going on, but Inuyasha did not believe him. He attacked Suikotsu and pushed him down the hill. Yūta and Chiyo huddled around Suikotsu in an effort to protect him from Inuyasha. All of them suddenly saw the village was under attack by Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Ginkotsu, with their objective to retrieve Suikotsu. The children followed Suikotsu out of concern for him. When Suikotsu told them to leave, Jakotsu attempted to kill them with his sword. Suikotsu was able to shield them from the attack, but the injury he sustained caused his evil personality to awaken. He suddenly started choking Yūta before Inuyasha saved him with his Sankon Tessō. As Suikotsu battled Inuyasha, his evil personality began to lose control and started to revert to his good side. Renkotsu planned to have Jakotsu kill them to free Suikotsu, but changed his mind out of fear that their deaths would cause Suikotsu to permanently remain as good person. Suikotsu left the village with he rest of the Shichinintai. Kikyō stayed at the house and looked after the children once Suikotsu left, but left them after a while. Despite all the trouble that Suikotsu caused, they still wanted him to return after he treated them so well. Kikyō promised to give Suikotsu their message that they wished for his return if she ever saw him again. The children were still living in Suikotsu's house when he returned with a young girl Rin. They were surprised to see that he had returned home. Some villagers arrived soon after in order for them to get Suikotsu to leave. They blamed him for the Shichinintai's last attack on their village. In response, Suikotsu killed the villagers. He was about to kill the children as well, but was prevented from doing so by his good side. He left with Jakotsu in order to kill Sesshōmaru. Kikyō returned to Suikotsu's house and discovered that he killed the villagers. She took the horse that accompanied the villagers and told the children to leave the village. Despite them having nowhere else to go, Kikyō urged them to leave for their own safety. The children listened to Kikyō's warning and moved to the village that was near the tomb of the Shichinintai. They witnessed the destruction of Mount Hakurei. They were later visited again by Inuyasha's group one last time before they continued their pursuit of Naraku. they placed flowers by the tomb of the Shichinintai in honor of Suikotsu. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, several children accompany Suikotsu when they are picking herbs. In the anime, it is just Yūta and Chiyo that accompany Suikotsu. In addition, the same situation applies when Yūta and Chiyo rush to the village for Suikotsu after it is attacked by the Shichinintai. *In the manga, Jakotsu does not attempt to kill Yūta and Chiyo in order to free Suikotsu's evil personality. *It is unknown what becomes of the orphans in the manga. Trivia *Like all children that live near Mount Hakurei, they are shown to know the song that is associated with it and Saint Hakushin. References de:Kriegswaisen es:Niños del Orfanato Category:Groups Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Orphans